<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Six and Seven by Doodledore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869876">Day Six and Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore'>Doodledore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, F/M, Free Use Kink, Mist shenanigans, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles, aftercare way after, technical futa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Varia Officers are playing a game; how many times can they use Matilda in one day without her giving up? If they win, they get to pick a new kick to try the next time she plays with them. If she wins, well, things will certainly be interesting. Can she last the whole day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s), Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Reborn, Original Character/Varia Officers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Six and Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in the same 'world' as the other Kinktober days. Dino is Matilda's Sky, but she's also the Varia Cloud Officer because reasons. She considers Dino and Bel 'hers' the same way Umehito, Honey, and Takashi are hers. But she also has sex with the other on occasion. Xanxus more than the other Officers. Squalo usually just joins her and one of the Skies.<br/>Day 6 and 7 because I don't think I'm going to write another tentacle scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 6: Free use | <s>Sensory Deprivation</s> | <s>Wax play</s></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Day 7: <s>Rimming</s> | <s>Breeding</s> | Tentacles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pairing: Matilda/Varia Officers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting: Possible AU (I haven’t fully planned this far), everyone is over 18, Mammon is no longer cursed and is full-grown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Location: Varia Castle, Italy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tags: Free use, Tentacles, Technically Futa, Mist Shenanigans, blood play, really rough sex, after care cuddles</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Matilda sighed as she adjusted the purple halter dress, so it actually covered the illusionary panties stretched over her clit turned cock (another illusion, but a functional one). Tugging on the garters, she was pleased when they barely moved, who knew how many condoms would be hanging from them by the end of the day. She then tied the bag of condoms to her waist, hoping there was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself before leaving the Cloud Officer suite and starting the game.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Waiting at the end of the hall was Bel, leaning against the wall between their wings.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Ushishishi, the Principessa looks ravishing, perhaps she would be kind enough to let the Prince partake?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Amused, she dismisses the panties, "The Prince may."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The Storm stalked towards her, embracing her and kissing her. He pushed her back until she hit the banister, his hands trailing down her sides.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Smirking, he takes out a purple condom and flips up her skirt. He rolls it onto her and sucks her as he puts a red condom on himself. Two fingers slide against her slit before entering her as he hums around her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Belphegor stands, wrapping her legs around him as he entered her slowly. He lazily thrusts as he nibbles and licks his way down her neck as she precariously leans back over the rail.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Matilda grips his shoulders as he holds her with one hand, the other slowly jerking her off.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Their Flames flare, dancing against each other's as they cum.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Showing his gentle side, Bel kissed her as she steadied herself before removing their condoms and tying them to her left garter. He then flared his Flames once more, cleaning them both off, and fixed their clothes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Once settled, he leaned against her and licked the shell of her ear then whispered, "Thank you, Principessa, your offering is greatly appreciated."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She rolled her eyes but smiled as the Storm offered his arm to escort her to breakfast.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As they enter the Officer dining room, she has to bite her cheek at the spark of annoyance the others feel, probably due to Bel getting her first.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'I don't know why they are surprised. He's one of mine the way most of them are not.'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As she passed the head of the table, Xanxus wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him. She barely manages to hide her own irritations before it leaks into her Flames.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The Wrath-Sky pulls a dark orange condom out of the bag and slides it on himself before leering at her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"You can sit right here, Cloud-trash."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Matilda rolls her eyes but complies, mumbling thanks to Lussuria as they hand her a plate of her favorites.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As she eats, Xanxus flips up her skirt and works her hard again before rolling it on her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'At least they seem to be invested in my pleasure too, but then again, it wouldn't be sex 'with' me if I don't enjoy it.'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He finishes his coffee as she eats the last piece of French toast. As soon as she's finished, he stands, bending her over the table.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She tastes blood as she literally bites her tongue to stop her from snarling at him as he began to fuck her hard and fast, leaving her scrambling for a handhold.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It doesn't take long for them to cum; his hand rough, even through the barrier, bringing her off quickly and him following as she clenches around him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Like her Prince, he has the decency to tie the condoms to her right garter and flaring his Flames over them to clean them off before stepping away.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"The fuck are you all looking at? Get to work, trash!" he orders before leaving the room.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The other Officers scramble as she huffs, sets herself to rights, the heads to her own office.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A few hours later, after completing her more urgent paperwork, she senses Mammon's Flames watching her. Minutes later, as she moves to the less critical pile, their aura shifts from their office to hers.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Matilda glances in their direction, a brow raised.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Mou, keep working, time is money."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Amusement at the expected comment and irritation at the order war with each other, but she listens regardless. She's not about to lose over this.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Their Flames surge and cover her, poking at her own Mist, requesting control of her illusions.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Knowing she can break the illusion even without being the one in control, Matilda yields to Mammon.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Once they have control, they create several tentacles that wrap around her legs, climbing them. They spread her legs then kept her in place as her chair was pulled away.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The elder Mist stepped behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist and holding her against them.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A thin tentacle wraps itself around the base of her cock while another opens and engulfs it, sucking it. Multiple slithers up her dress as Mammon unbuttons the closure at her neck, the fabric failing revealing her breasts. Most of the tentacles fondle her, the suckers latching on her nipples, while another continues to her mouth.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Matilda opens her mouth, amused to find it tastes like a coffee milkshake. As it squirmed in her mouth and moved to enter her throat, two other tentacles began to tease her holes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Mammon began to lick and nibble the back of her neck as their constructs fondled her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They entered her, and she gasped, biting the limb in her mouth only to shiver as that soothed her instincts and lessened her irritation. The tentacles slithered and squirmed within her, yet she was held in place, unable to fully enjoy them.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She was glad she had finished the essential reports as she could barely focus on the words in front of her as even more limbs entered her, thrusting in and out as the others continued to squirm.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Soon enough, she shuddered in their hold as she came.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The older Mist stepped back and replaced her chair as their constructs slowly dissipated. They replaced her illusions and returned them to her control before leaving.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Leaning back in her chair, trying to catch her breath, Matilda laughed. It looked like nothing had happened, other than the extra condoms, one indigo, and the other purple, filled with illusionary cum and tied to her garter.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She sighed, unsure if she was really enjoying this, if she could continue. On the one hand, everyone had ensured she agreed and enjoyed herself as much as they did, so far. But on the other, the constant switching from one to another was agitating her senses. She didn't mind having sex with the other Officers, but rarely did she have more than two different ones in a single day, and her empathy and Shadow instincts were rolling.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Still, she was determined to win; the penalty for losing really wasn't a deterrent, but the prize would be well worth it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>About to get back to work, she senses a hostile group coming towards her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Moments later, a squad of rookies burst in and attack.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She sighed, annoyed at their timing (though that was probably the point) but willing to take advantage of their sacrifice. She then proceeded to beat and stab every one of them into unconsciousness.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The fight having soothed her Cloudier instincts, she hummed a cheerful tune as she constructed her rose vines, wrapped them all up, then proceeded to drag them down several flights of stairs to the medical wing, with a quick stop at the kitchen for a snack.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Entering the wing as she finished her sandwich, she released the wounded to the medics' care and headed into the Sun Officer's office.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Ah Beel-chan, what brings you here."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Idiot delivery; I need the forms."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Luss chuckled and handed her a few then left to oversee their treatment.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Matilda sat in front of their desk, constructed herself a clipboard, and began filling out the forms.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'Really, does there need to me so many? Why can't we have just one incident report?' </span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>she pondered, </span>
    <em>
      <span>'Ah, right. The tedium is meant to deter us from injuring them. Not that it works.'</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Thankfully, she managed to finish the last one as the exuberant Officer returned.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As they took the forms, the smiled bashfully, "Ah Beel-chan? Before I sign those, would it be all right if I rode you?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She nodded, pleased they asked even though the thought of yet another person using her today was irritating. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The Sun sauntered over, pulled her out of the illusionary underwear, and rolled a purple condom on her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They then stepped out of their pants, rolled on a yellow condom, and happily rode her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Knowing she wasn't to do anything she wasn't told (and aware of the Sun's preferences), she refrained from moving as they rode her hard, hard enough she would be worried if they weren't a Sun.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Not really interested but playing along, she 'came' as Luss tightened around her as they orgasmed.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Once they caught their breath, they tied the condoms to her garters like the others then signed the forms.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She carefully controlled her expression as she used her other abilities to clean herself up before accepting the forms.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Thank you, Beel-chan," they cooed as she turned and left.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'At least they thanked me, even if they weren't as polite as Bel,'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> she sighed inwardly as she headed for Xanxus' office.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As she approached, she withheld a grimace; Levi was with him. While she didn't hate the Lightning, something about his obsession for his Sky that set her on edge. Not even her Abyss was so focused.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Steeling herself, she entered the office and moved to put the forms on the Sky's desk without interrupting their meeting.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Not so fast, Cloud-trash," he said, grabbing her as she turned to leave.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Without further ado, he put on his colored condom, bent her over his desk, and started fucking her brutally.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She flared her Flames to cover him cock in lube, not fully prepared to have someone in her ass.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He pushed her neck down, forcing her to hold onto the other edge of the desk.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Suck her off," he demanded, not easing off her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As expected of the Lightening, Levi crawled under the desk and began to suck her off.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She could only hold on and 'cum’ when commanded, their conflicting desires, and her own emotions not allowing her to focus enough to enjoy this.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>When she's allowed to move again, three condoms have been added: an orange, a green, and an empty purple.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Xanxus flares his Flames again, drying them all off before slapping her ass and pushing her towards the door.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Fuming, even if her face doesn't show it, she heads to the range to work out her aggression.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Not that she gets there.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As she turns a corner, she's quickly pushed against the wall, familiar Rain Flames at her back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'Fucking Squalo,'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> she thinks, choking back a snarl, </span>
    <em>
      <span>'he should know better than this!'</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Still, she stays silent, determined to win with the day more than half over.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>Her Flames writhe as she digs into the wall, leaving gouges as the swordsman </span><em><span>uses</span></em> her. She manipulates her Flames, so they appear to be reacting familiarly to him but is really her cheating and propagating his neurotransmitters and emotions, so he cums quicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Once he does, he ties off his condom and walks away without saying one word to her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Now well and truly pissed off, she enters the range and starts constructing and summoning weapon after weapon to fling at the targets, causing the mooks to run out of the room. She ignores their panic, taking advantage of the additional targets, trying to work off the energy. She decides not to dismiss any of her weapons and throw different weapons every time, trying not to create the same ones twice in a row.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>This is the scene Belphegor walks in on. Thankfully, he elects to lean against the back wall and observe her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She can feel his gaze rove over her and settle on her thighs; can sense his confusion turn to realization before shifting to indignation.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'Right, they've been grouping them by encounter, twisting my condoms with theirs. But Squalo's is alone.'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>After a particularly strong throw of an ax that shattered its target, he spoke.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"If the Principessa is amiable, the Prince would like for her to attack him."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Knife in hand, she turned to him, "Is the Prince sure? I'm not in the most controlled state Bel."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"The Prince is aware," he shrugs, "but what the Prince wants most is for his Principessa to be okay. The bloodshed should help."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>She eyes him warily; technically, this isn't breaking the rules, so long as </span><em><span>he</span></em> asks. And they have bloody sex often enough neither really considers it a kink anymore. And she has to admit, it's very tempting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Tilting her head, "If you're sure."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He nods and spreads his arms wide, invitingly.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her focus shifts and she pounces. The knife falls to the ground with a clatter, and she feels a partial change come over her, her teeth and nails elongating.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She bites into the fleshy mound where his neck and shoulders meet, retaining enough logic to avoid ripping out his throat or puncturing his major arteries. Blood fills her mouth and quickly spills out of it; she doesn't want to drink it, but the taste of her Prince is always a delight.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her hands hold him tight against her, her nails digging into his hips. She pushes her Cloud Flames into him, ensuring he doesn't bleed to death as she bites the other side of his neck.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Pulling away, she knocks him to the ground then straddles him. She grinds against him as she drags her nails down his chest, tearing his shirt to shreds and causing bloody furrows to appear.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Pressing herself against him more fully, she grinds harder, kissing him frantically, biting his lips in the process.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Bel's pained pleasure echoes across their bond, enhancing her own. Soon enough, she groans as she cums; he follows her as her nails dig into his biceps.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He lets out an exhilarated laugh as he starts to pet her head. Kissing her gently, then licking his own blood off her face as he runs his other hand up and down her back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"You don't have to keep going, you know," he whispered as she nuzzled his neck.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She groaned, "I know, but it's only a few hours until dinner. If I make it until then, I still win even if I don't stay up as late as usual. If you can keep the other Elements in a Storm away until then, I'll be fine. Luss really isn't interested enough to go again, and the miser doesn't bother me half as much as the others."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Very well, my Principessa, the Prince will play his games while you play yours."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Bel ran his Flames over her as she stood.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"I'll keep my Flames on you as long as you need; It will probably help," she said, staring down at the mess she made of him as she shifted back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He waved her off as he stood, ushering her to hide.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Matilda headed back to her office, eagerly waiting for the day to end. Opening the door, she scowled, unable to hide her reaction quick enough.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Reborn paused whatever he was about to say as he met her gaze. He reached into his pocket then threw a wad of cash at the Mist beside him, "Change of plans, get lost."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Mammon didn't hesitate, disappearing to their office as they counted their money.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Are you okay, little Shadow?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She shook her head then sat behind her desk, "I've been better. But Bel helped a bit, I'm doing better than I was an hour ago."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He sat on her desk next to her, gently petting her head, "Is it how or who is using you that's the issue."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Both ignored the fact that he was here intending to use her too.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Shooting him a wry smirk as she leaned into his hand, "It's mostly the how many and the switching, though the Rain and, to a lesser degree, the Sky could use some education. I'm actually wondering if they forgot a few facts, having gotten so used to my easy acquiescence."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The Sun frowned, running his other energy through her soothingly, "Would you like me to remind them?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Some of the tension leaked out of her, and she sighed. "It shouldn't be necessary. After I win and recharge, I'll do it. It should be fun; I'll send you a video."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"And if you lose?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Depends on why I lose. If I can't keep up, it's on me, and they win. If they make me snap, well, do what you want; it's not like I can stop you."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"True enough," he chuckled darkly, "Well, I technically shouldn't be here, so I'll leave you to it. I hope you have a safe victory, little Shadow."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Thanks, Reborn," she sighed, waving to him as he walked out of her office and hopefully causing chaos as he left the Castle.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'Note to self, get him a gift, for dissuading Mammon if nothing else.'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Hoping to get through the rest of the day, Matilda focused on the remainder of her paperwork, slightly surprised she got so much done.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Far too soon for her tastes, agitated Rain Flames headed her way.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>With a grimace, she used her second sight on the rest of the Castle. Seeing her Prince bothering the Lightning Officer, she withheld a groan.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'He must have ticked Squalo off trying to delay them both. At least he's focused on the one I like the least. Squalo was a brute earlier, but there's no telling what Levi-a-than would do without his Sky as a buffer.'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Voi!" he screamed as he kicked in her door, thankfully not breaking it, "Get on your knees and open your mouth, shitty-Cloud!"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Glaring at him, she obeyed.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He marched forward and quickly readied himself, as per the rules, then gripped her hair and shoved his cock in her mouth.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her Mist flared, barely preventing herself from gagging as he abused her mouth.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Thankfully, he quickly grew bored of that, pulled out, and pushed her down before ramming himself in her ass.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'I'm going to fucking gut him when this is over,' </span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>she thought as she tore the carpet.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As he did before, he finished, tie his condom to a garter, and left without another word.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'Fucking hell, maybe I will let Reborn deal with him while I deal with the others.'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She stood shakily, </span>
    <em>
      <span>'Thank Loki, my Flames responded in time. I'm not a fucking Sun! Nor am I Bel, I don't enjoy my pain.'</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Fed up yet not willing to lose, she shifted forms, hoping the others realized she had and being dissuaded. Then again, Bel was the only Officer masochistic enough to enjoy her like this.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>All too soon, it was time for dinner.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She grimaced but shifted back. Putting on a blank face, she left for the dining hall.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'Just half an hour to go. I can do this.'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Unfortunately for her, Xanxus decided to grab her yet again as she walked by him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>More unfortunately, he didn't say a word as he began to prep himself and gestured Lussuria over.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>'Aand I was wrong,'</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> she thought as her instincts roared.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>One moment she was bent over, the next she was nothing but Shadows and Mist, her illusions dissolving and her garters falling onto Xanxus' lap.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She briefly solidified outside of the Castle before disappearing again, only to reappear in her suite at the Cavallone Villa.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She made quick work of her clothes and jumped into the shower, finally cleaning herself off. Once finished, she quickly dried off and grabbed the first cloak she touched and dissolved again.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Reappearing in her Sky's room, she closed his curtains and burrowed under the blankets on his bed, letting the remnants of his Flames wrap around her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>What could have been minutes or hours later, the door opened.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Dino let his Flames roll of him and around her as he sat on his bed, "Matilda, sweetheart, what's wrong."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Ask Reborn, tell him he can do what he wants," she mumbled under the blankets.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He rubbed her back through the mass of fabric, letting his Flames flow into her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She dulled her senses, basking in his Flames, trusting him to keep her safe for a few hours.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Reborn, you wouldn't happen to know why my Mist-Cloud is so distressed, would you?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Excuse me?" he snarled, his Cloudiness roaring.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She whimpered involuntarily, and he rubbed her back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"She said you can do what you want, but record it; otherwise, I might deem more 'reeducation' necessary."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Thank you," he said, and then he was holding her through the blankets, his Flames soothing her, and she quickly fell asleep.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, Reborn gets to go off on the others (may or may not write and add); Bel gets a prize, Mammon, Lussuria, and Levi are mostly left alone. Squalo gets the worst of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>